Remain Calm
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: "Did you really think you could control him?" "No. Doesn't mean I didn't try." "You know, you can't control me either right?" "Yes." "Still going to try huh?" "Of course." Connected to Someone Like Me.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to won this franchise or any of its characters.

**Your pleas have not fallen on deaf ears my friends. This is a prequel-thingy, flashback, memory kinda, I don't know, to Someone Like Me from Harald's point of view. There will be two more, one from Dragan's point of view and one from Crow's. Also the God cards being the Norse Gods are jackasses that like to screw with people. You are probably going to hate it and I respect that. So let's get on with this.**

**The Code, Bold is author notes. **_Italics are memories. __**Bold italics are the God cards because they roll like that.**_

Remain Calm

"I can't stay here anymore." Dragan says to me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I need to find Jack."

"Why? You could stay here and train and then reclaim your pride."

"It's not that, you wouldn't understand."

"Whatever."

And he just leaves. That's it. No goodbye, no I will return, no confessions, he just leaves like I never mattered. But I don't care. I will remain calm.

"_Humans are inherently bad. If you were more mature you'd understand that."_

'_All I know is that you want me to pray because you think I'm gonna betray you."_

"_It is your destiny. Loki betrayed the Gods you are Loki, your betrayal is inevitable."_

"_No Loki called them out on all the trash they pulled."_

"_We'll agree to disagree."_

I ignore the memories. Why am I thinking about things that do not matter?

_**Perhaps they will matter in the future. **_

Agreed.

"_I cannot deal with you. You are so, so uptight."_

"_You have to deal with me just like I have to deal with you."_

"_Why do we have to deal with each other? I could just leave without a word. How would you stop me?"_

"_I have no way of stopping you so I must have faith in you to not leave."_

"_You say that word too many times."_

"_And you do not say it enough."_

I frown as I recall yet another discussion with my former teammates. Are they not aware that we have to stay together?

"_Why are you trying to control me? I'm a free man! I don't have to listen to ya or anyone else!"_

"_Because if I let go you'll run away."_

"_What does that even mean Harald?"_

"_Figure it out."_

"_No."_

Perhaps these memories are showing me the reasons why you two are trying to run away from your destiny.

"_Destiny? I do not believe in such a thing."_

"_I respect your beliefs Dragan."_

"_And there you go getting all uptight and haughty again. You're not as good as you think you are."_

"_But I am good enough."_

I suppose I am slightly uptight, but not haughty.

"_I won't betray you! I can't! I, I'm a good person and your my family!"_

"_It is in your very nature to betray us."_

"_Stop saying that!"_

"_I'm telling you the truth."_

"_Well then lie to me!"_

"_No."_

He did betray me. He left. It may not be fatal but it is still a betrayal.

"_WHY ARE YOU TREATING BRAVE LIKE THIS?!"_

"_Don't yell at me."_

"_WHY SHOULDN'T I YELL AT YOU?! HE HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING REMOTLY TRATORIOUS!"_

"_You are too trusting."_

"_AND YOU ARE HOPELESS!"_

"_You should just leave."_

"_I assure you someday I will!"_

Every time I try to recall something happy I am reminded of the reason they left. I shouldn't have … no, I will remain calm.

"_Come on, laugh! I'm funny! My tricks, they're funny!"_

"_I don't laugh."_

"_Not even for me?"_

"_Not for anybody."_

Perhaps my lack of emotions was what truly made them betray me.

"_Why aren't you crying? Brave's leaving."_

"_Because I don't cry."_

"_Fair enough."_

I can't remember the last time I cried. I think when I was a boy I cried.

"_I love you."_

"_Liar, you don't want me to go because I'll ruin all your carefully laid out plans!"_

"_Is that what you think of me?"_

"_I know that's you! You try to control people!"_

"_If I let go then they leave even faster."_

"_STOP MANUIPULATING ME!"_

"_I'm not."_

The last words I said to him were I'm not. If he had died upon hearing those I would feel less guilty!

"_Did you really think you could control him?"_

"_No. Doesn't mean I didn't try."_

"_You know, you can't control me either right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Still going to try huh?"_

"_Of course."_

I am the sole reason we broke apart. Perhaps if I wasn't so controlling, so uptight, so calm we would have stayed a team. Well no use crying, fate will draw us together. All I have to do is sit back and remain calm.


End file.
